The increasing demand for robust computer security has led to widespread use of cryptography in mainstream computer systems and networks, along with the development of increasingly sophisticated and secure modern cryptography approaches. Cryptography often involves computationally demanding operations, particularly as the sophistication and security of modern cryptography continues to increase. For example, elliptic curve cryptography (ECC) is a form of public key or asymmetric cryptography, and is implemented using operations that involve point multiplication, which can be a computationally demanding operation.